In baseball, softball, and similar sports, it is desirable for the batter to increase their bat speed. Higher bat speed results in the transmission of more power to the ball and therefore longer distance on the batted ball. Batters are therefore constantly trying to improve the speed of their bat swing.
Accordingly, a device for improving the bat speed of batters would be highly desired by ballplayers, from youth leagues through professional leagues.